Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla (Pisces gaiden)
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Rasa deg-degan itu terus memburu jantungnya, apalagi dua bola mata hitam itu terus menatap dirinya dengan tajam. Akankah lagu Aura Kasih bisa membantu Aphrodite menyalurkan hasratnya? #eaaa *Parade Fic* /WARNING: YAOI/


**A/N:** Kami adalah Saint Holic Gaiden. Disini kami -yang adalah author2 fanfiction Indonesia- kembali untuk memeriahkan fandom kami tercinta "Saint Seiya"!. Yang menerima SEGALA seasonnya dengan segala kelebihan kekurangannya, menerima SEGALA karakternya dengan segala sifat baik buruknya, juga menerima SEGALA pairing yang tercipta dari tangan para fans tanpa flame dan bashing.

Fic ini -Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla- adalah bentuk apresiasi kami terhadap fandom SS. Kini kami hadir kembali dari hiatus untuk mencoba memberikan tulisan berkualitas baik dari segi cerita, penulisan maupun pola pikir sehingga membuat fandom ini terhormat dan berharga untuk diperjuangkan.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Aku... ga jago bikin fanfic ero (apalagi dalam bahasa Indo), dan sekarang ada kesempatan untuk mencoba menembus batas nista jadi.. akan kucoba #deg2an UvU/. Maaf kalau salah rating, nanti kuganti. So, enjoy :)

**Pairing:** Gorila x Aphrodite (lo pada ga salah baca.. tenang aja..)

**Rating:** T, Rapeable, Solo playable, Eroable #tetep

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya punyanya Masami Kurumada… Karena yang di klaim cuma "Saint-Seiya" nya.. jadi sisanya punya SAYA! AHAHAHAHAHA *ditabok

Okeh.. semua punya BangKur.. tapi cerita milik saya dan keseluruhan ide cerita milik Saint Holic Gaiden :)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Sanctuary kemasukan Gorila  
****(Pisces Gaiden)**  
by St. Chimaira –Kari-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Saat itu tepat tengah hari, dan itu berarti waktunya bagi Dewa Apollo untuk bekerja lebih giat dari biasanya untuk menyinari sebagian besar permukaan bumi. Disaat para manusia memohon hujan karena hebohnya bencana kekeringan, Ia harus terus bekerja tanpa mendengarkan umpatan-umpatan mereka yang mengeluh soal panasnya cuaca yang menderu dan menghanguskan kulit mereka.

_/Masih untung dikasih cahaya. Kalau mereka dihadapkan pada Hades dan bertemu dengan kegelapan pekat yang abadi, baru mereka memohon diberi cahaya._

_Manusia memang egois./_

Kalau manusia-manusia itu memang egois dan membenci cahaya matahari seutuhnya, Apollo pasti tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyampahkan mereka ke Underworld dengan pernyataan "bersalah" karena sudah menyakiti hatinya. Sisanya tinggal disapu bersih oleh Hades. Terserah mau diapakan. Tapi yang paling membuatnya murka, adalah jenis manusia yang selalu mengeluh bila diberi matahari, tapi selalu minta cahaya tersebut harus selalu ada untuk membantunya melakukan semua pekerjaannya, sementara mulutnya tetap tidak berhenti mengomel.

Seperti manusia satu ini…

_~Dengan sadar menari ikuti alunan lagu_

_Semua mata pun kini hanya tertuju padaku_

_Tapi tatap matamu seolah inginkan aku_

_Ingin dekat ku peluk aku dan sentuh cintaku~~_

Alunan lagu pop dangdut menggoda terdengar kencang dari sebuah bukit di kota Athens, menggelorakan liriknya sampai ke kediaman para dewa.

_~Tapi tunggulah dulu kau jangan coba merayu_

_Tunggu tunggulah dulu kau jangan dekati aku_

_Sabar sabarlah dulu kau jangan marah padaku_

_Bukan salahku jika banyak yang mau padaku~~_

Suara nyaring seorang pemuda ikut terdengar mengikuti alunan lagu itu. Sang dewa matahari hanya memicingkan mata melihat sang pemuda bergoyang lincah di bawah terik matahari sempurna yang mana adalah mahakarya utamanya.

"Duuuuuuhhh… ini mataharinya ngga bisa dikecilin dikit apa, volumenya?" Panas banget, gila! Kulit Eike yang mulus kan bisa gosong!" keluh seorang pemuda berparas cantik yang berada di sebuah taman besar yang dipenuhi oleh kumpulan bunga mawar. Mawar-mawar itu mekar dengan indahnya, tanpa memperdulikan majikan mereka yang berkeluh kesah, sibuk untuk sedikit memberikan kesejukan pada mereka. Namun badannya tidak berhenti bergoyang mengikuti alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan wanita seksi itu.

_/Kecilin volumenya kepala lo peang! Lo kira matahari kaya TV, apa? Gebleg! Yang perlu dikecilin tuh volume kaset dangdutan lo! Ganggu gue kerja aja!/_

Kalau manusia itu tidak berada di tempat kediaman adiknya; Athena yang manis, pasti Apollo sudah memancarkan cahaya kebencian dan membuat seluruh kulitnya gosong sampai dia kesakitan tidak akan mau untuk menyentuh kulitnya sendiri.

Tapi ya sudahlah… semua umpatan itu sudah biasa baginya. Kalau tidak mengerjakan pekerjaannya, keseimbangan dunia akan hilang, ia akan menerima hukuman lebih berat berupa keluhan semua dewa yang ditujukan padanya, dan yang lebih penting lagi… ia tidak akan digaji. Sambil berbalik mengumpat manusia nista itu, Apollo tetap mengerjakan pekerjaan mulianya.

Tidak mengetahui bahwa keluhannya didengar oleh sang dewa matahari, serta tidak mengetahui kalau ternyata ia diumpat balik, sang pemuda tetap bekerja menyiram seluruh teman kesayanganya yang selama ini menemaninya dalam kesendirian. Baginya mawar-mawar ini lebih dari sekedar teman, dan ia tidak mau menyerahkan pekerjaan merawat mereka kepada siapapun, walaupun itu kepada pelayan paling rendah sekalipun.

Tentu saja… sebab mawar itu semua beracun.

Mungkin itu salah satu sebab tidak pernah ada orang yang datang khusus untuk menemui dirinya. Terutama setelah dunia damai, bahkan ia tidak menemukan pemandangan para lelaki tegap dan kekar datang dan memberikan kesegaran baru untuk dinikmati oleh kedua mata birunya yang indah.

Sang Pisces terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. Keputusan tepat baginya untuk tidak memakai cloth kebesarannya dalam suasana dan cuaca seperti ini. Sementara tubuhnya yang elok itu harus ia rawat terus menerus selama 24 jam sehari. 7 hari seminggu. Lagipula dunia sudah damai, kenapa ia tidak bisa santai sejenak tanpa harus memikirkan keselamatan Dewinya?

Ia meneruskan pekerjaannya menyiram teman-temannya. Panas matahari sudah tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Rambut biru terangnya ia ikat ekor kuda agar ia bisa mempersilahkan angin datang dan merengkuh lehernya. Bulir-bulir peluh kadang mengalir pelan melewati setiap lekuk tengkuknya menuju dadanya, terserap oleh kemeja putih tipis tanpa lengannya yang membuat bentuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas karena basah oleh keringat bercampur dinginnya air yang sesekali terhempas dari selang yang dipegangnya. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, mengikat kedua ujung kemejanya di depan ulu hatinya, mempersilahkan kulit putihnya diterpa oleh semilir angin yang datang dan pergi tanpa pamit, meraba keseluruhan perut dan pinggangnya sehingga pemuda itu pun melenguh nikmat atas karunia sesaat yang ia terima.

Kadang kala ia merintih kecil karena daun dan duri mawar menyeka paha putihnya yang mulus. Wajar saja, sang Pisces tidak mau memakai celana panjang karena udara sangat panas, maka itu dia hanya memakai sandal, jeans hotpants hipster sebatas pangkal pahanya dengan warna biru cerah ketat, dan di baliknya tersembul seutas tali celana dalam berwarna merah darah yang menetap pada pinggulnya yang kecil. Cukup menggoda dan membuat keseksian salah satu Saint Athena itu menjadi sempurna.

Andaikan saja sifatnya tidak seperti itu…

"Paa…naaaaassssss!" gerutu Saint Pisces bernama Aphrodite memecah keheningan Sanctuary pada tengah hari, seraya menyeka dagunya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"Dasar Athena brengseekk! Kenapa sih ngga bikin pohon di sekeliling Sanctuary? Ini Dewi ngga go-green amat… mau bikin semua Saint-nya mati kepanasan yah?" Ia mengipas-ngipaskan tangan ke arah wajahnya, lalu membuka satu buah kancing kemejanya, membuat dada putih mulusnya terlihat indah dalam balutan sinar matahari.

"Sanctuary damai gini ternyata ngga menariiik! Eike kan maunya liat cowok-cowok ganteng fashion show menaiki tangga! Ngga cuman melongin cowok-cowok Gold Saint lain yang tampangnya ganteng-ganteng tapi ternyata otaknya nol kalo diajak ngomong soal penampilan!" keluhnya.

Ia berjalan angkuh ke arah selasar kuilnya, memperbesar volume CD player keluaran terbaru yang ia dapat di toko diskonan di kota Athens hingga suara nyaring sang penyanyi kini terdengar sampai ke seluruh Sanctuary.

_~Mari semua dansa denganku_

_Dekap aku dan hanyutkan ku_

_Dengan irama yang menggoda_

_Ku lepaskan hasrat dirimu~~_

_/Ih! Lagunya lagi ga matching banget sama eike sekarang! Gue kan lagi sendiri! Ngapain juga gue pasang lagu ginian?/_

Aphrodite yang geram atas kesendiriannya menyiram kembali para mawar dengan membabi buta sambil menggoyangkan pinggul dan menyanyi reffren lagu yang selama siang hari itu menemaninya. Menyebabkan dinginnya air juga terasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aah… Basah deh…" keluhnya lagi. Menghentikan goyangannya sejenak.

"Tau gini mendingan Eike belanja sampe malem sama DM.." ucapnya sambil memeras bagian pakaiannya yang basah karena semprotan air. Ia menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"Mana si Shura susah banget dihubungin.. pulang-pulang dari belanja mau disatronin eeh dia malah ngurung diri di kamar" lanjutnya sambil terus menggerutu.

Aphrodite baru saja akan mengikat ulang rambutnya dengan wajah cemberut sampai terdengar suara keras yang menggetarkan tanah dari arah bawah Sanctuary.

"Apa itu!" pekiknya kaget.

Ia membalikkan badannya, mencari asal suara yang mengagetkan itu. Ia berdiri siaga, melihat lingkungannya dalam diam. Dengan masih memegang selang di tangan, ia membiarkan cucuran air dingin merayap dan membasahi kakinya.

Satu-satunya suara yang ia dengar saat ini adalah lantunan lagu Aura Kasih yang kini sudah mengulang dari awal.

"Ga ada cosmo aneh ah..masa jaman sekarang masih ada musuh sih?" gumamnya pelan. Masih penuh waspada, ia mengambil salah satu mawar beracun yang berada di dekat kakinya dan menambatkannya di antara bibirnya.

_~ Dengan sadar menari ikuti alunan lagu_

_Semua mata pun kini hanya tertuju padaku_

_Tapi tatap matamu seolah inginkan aku_

_Ingin dekat ku peluk aku dan sentuh cintaku~~_

Lantunan lagu 'Mari Bercinta' masih lekat menemani gerak-gerik waspada sang pemuda. Namun untuk menit selanjutnya, tidak terdengar suara aneh apapun lagi. Cosmo teman-temannya juga masih lengkap. Dihantui rasa penasaran, ia meletakkan selangnya sembarangan, berjalan menuju ujung tamannya, berusaha menengok keadaan teman-temannya di kuil yang lain.

"Moga-moga aja penantangnya ganteng. Kalo ngga, eike lempar juga dia dari atas sini" janjinya pada diri sendiri.

Aphrodite melangkahi teman-teman mawarnya dengan santai sambil mengikuti lagu. Ia sampai pada tepi taman dan bersandar pada bebatuan yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang antara tebing kuil Pisces dan kota Athens. Sambil melihat sekeliling kota dan kuil teman-temannya dari kejauhan ia melepaskan mawar dari batas bibirnya, mengambil cermin bedak dari kantong celana belakangnya dan bersiap hendak membetulkan polesan mukanya yang sudah luntur karena dihiasi oleh keringat.

"Ah.. ga ada apa-apa ah!" Pemuda itu merenggangkan pinggang dan punggungnya sejenak. Tanda ia cukup lelah menyiram semua mawar yang berada di taman. Sambil berpangku tangan di atas bebatuan, ia membuka kotak bedaknya. Matanya terbelalak saat tahu yang dilihatnya bukanlah wajah cantiknya yang biasa dipoles, namun sebentuk wajah hitam pekat yang mematikan di belakang wajah itu, bersiap untuk melumatkan pemuda cantik yang belum sampai lima menit yang lalu telah kehilangan kewaspadaannya.

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Makhluk itu berteriak dan mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang besar. Bersiap meluncurkan pukulan yang cukup kencang ke arah sang Pisces.

Pemuda berambut biru langit itu kaget karena aura membunuh itu tidak dirasakan sama sekali olehnya sejak tadi. Dengan gesit ia berguling ke sisi kanan tembok, berusaha menghindari pukulan yang siap melayangkan nyawanya.

"Braaak!"

Pukulan itu tepat membobol tembok tempat dimana Aphrodite tadi berdiri. Kalau saja ia bukan seorang Saint apalagi di posisi yang paling terhormat sebagai Saint Athena, pasti kini ia sudah sampai ke Underworld.

Nafasnya menderu-deru. Jarak kakinya berada saat ini hanya kira-kira satu jengkal dari tangan si makhluk hitam. Darah segar mengalir dari sisi sebelah kiri pahanya akibat serpihan batu yang melayang. Luka kecil memang, tidak ada artinya bagi seorang Gold Saint, tapi cukup untuk membuat pemuda cantik itu harus kembali ke salon berkali-kali sambil menggerutu untuk menghilangkan bekas luka itu dari kulitnya.

"Gue… kaget… okeh? Gue kaget… sumpah.." lanjutnya lagi masih dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Berusaha memberitahu keadaannya saat ini kepada makhluk hitam di depannya supaya ia bisa sedikit lebih sopan. Tanpa sadar bahasanya pun berubah jadi kasar.

"Grrrrrr…." Makhluk hitam itu menggeram pelan. Tangannya perlahan diangkat dari bebatuan, meninggalkan jejak fosil besar berupa bentuk tinju yang sudah bisa diamalkan pada museum sebagai salah satu bukti pendidikan. Ia berjalan pelan sampai posisinya berhadapan tepat di depan Sang Pisces. Matanya yang hitam pekat menusuk masuk melalui mata biru sang pemuda, tanda bahwa makhluk tersebut siap untuk melumatkan tubuh kecil itu.

Dilihat dari berbagai macam sudut pun, makhluk ini bukan manusia. Tapi ia bukan pula alien. Dengan tinggi dua kali orang dewasa, kulit hitam dan muka jelek, dipenuhi oleh bulu-bulu yang juga hitam dan lebat, jelas sekali jenis makhluk yang berada di depan Aphrodite.

Gorila.

Dan sebuah fakta mutlak jika seekor gorila bisa masuk Sanctuary adalah keteledoran para Saint karena menyangka dunia ini sudah damai. Bahkan ia bisa sampai ke kuil Pisces yang merupakan kuil teratas.

_/Apa yang terjadi pada teman-teman lain sampai gorila ini bisa naik sampai kuil teratas? Apa memang gorilla ini sudah membunuh mereka semua?/_

Aphrodite masih berpikir dalam diam.

_/Apa jangan-jangan Athena-sama yang membeli gorila ini sebagai hewan peliharaan karena ia mulai merasa kesepian?/_

Pikiran dan asumsi terus berputar di dalam kepala Sang Pisces. Hingga akhirnya gorila itu melancarkan pukulan kedua kalinya ke arah Aphrodite.

"Ih! Nyari pacar ngga laku-laku sih, makanya berakhir cuma beli hewan peliharaan" umpatnya pada sang Dewi.

Sang Pisces dengan gesit melompat tinggi melewati sang gorila. Ia melemparkan senjata mawarnya tepat ke jantung makhluk itu, namun apa daya dengan badannya yang besar, ia bisa dengan mudah menepisnya.

"Mana peliharaannya ngga mutu gini lagi! Sungguh ya.. selera Athena-sama tuh sesuatu banget" gerutunya lagi sambil memetik salah satu mawar di dekat kakinya dengan kasar.

"Grrrrr…." Gorila dengan badan besar itu masih terus saja menggeram. Mengetahui bahwa musuh di depannya tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah, makhluk itu kembali berpikir bagaimana caranya menyerang sang pemuda, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sang gorila hampir akan menggerakkan tubuhnya yang besar di saat tiba-tiba Aphrodite mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung makhluk itu.

"Eits!" hardik sang Piscces cepat.

Makhluk hitam besar itu kembali diam, tertahan oleh ancaman sang Pisces.

"Tapi tunggulah dulu kau jangan coba merayu…" suara nyaringnya mengikuti lagu, berusaha memecah konsentrasi primata yang ada di depannya.

"Tunggu tunggulah dulu kau jangan dekati aku…" lanjutnya lagi sambil melangkah mundur perlahan, menjaga jaraknya untuk memulai penyerangan.

"Sabar sabarlah dulu kau jangan marah padaku…" Sang gorila berusaha maju dengan hati-hati. Tapi Aphrodite memancarkan cosmo mematikannya dan membuat makhluk itu kembali berpikir untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Bukan salahku jika banyak yang mau padaku" katanya sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. Mawarnya kini sudah siap di tangan kirinya. Ia menjilat bagian bibir bawahnya, berusaha tenang dan memberikan godaan pada gorila tersebut.

"Denger ya… Gue emang pengen ada penantang cowok tegap dan kekar yang datang sampe kuil gue…" ucap Aphrodite sambil melangkah ke samping di antara pagar bebatuan dengan hati-hati. Mencari pijakan batu yang tepat untuk ia mulai menyerang.

"Graaaaaaaarrrrr" Makhluk hitam itu akhirnya membuka suaranya hingga terdengar menggelegar ke seluruh Sanctuary.

"Tapi ya ngga jelek dan berbulu kayak lo, nyeeettt!"

Kali ini Aphrodite benar-benar marah. Selain karena kulitnya tergores dan kebun mawarnya cukup rusak karena diinjak-injak si gorila, ia juga tidak bisa menikmati kedamaian yang akhirnya dialaminya sejak Holy War terakhir terjadi.

"NIH SERANGAN MAWAR CANTIK NAN INDAH BETERBANGAN!" ucap Aphrodite membuat jurus baru seenaknya sambil melompat dan melemparkan mawar membabi buta ke arah gorilla tersebut. Lantunan reffren lagu pop dangdut terus menemani perkelahian mereka berdua, menambah keributan yang terjadi di area puncak Sanctuary.

Merasa terancam oleh serangan Aphrodite, sang gorila juga menghindar membabi buta ala matrix. Melihat kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ia pun kembali melancarkan teriakan dan pukulan tangannya yang besar ke taman mawar Aphordite, membuat tanah di sekitarnya bergetar dan Aphrodite kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Kyaaaan~" teriak Aphrodite kaget saat kakinya menyentuh tanah.

Tanpa membuang waktu primata itu langsung menyerbu Aphrodite dari depan, membuat Sang Pisces tidak sempat menghindar karena masih menyeimbangkan tubuhnya akibat getaran keras sebelumnya.

"PLAK!"

Tangan gorila yang besar dengan sukses menepis tubuh kecil sang pisces, membuat bunga-bunga di sekitarnya beterbangan, termasuk kotak bedak yang selama ini dipegang Aphrodite karena belum sempat memoles wajahnya akibat terik sinar matahari. Benda itu terhempas ke jurang di ujung pagar bebatuan, tertelan oleh pemandangan atap rumah para warga kota Athens, bersama dengan serpihan-serpihan batu yang hancur akibat pukulan makhluk itu.

"Bedak gueeeeee!" teriaknya lirih. Masih memperjuangkan kotak bedak yang mahal dibandingkan keselamatan dirinya.

"Najis lo nyeeeet!" teriaknya marah. Namun badannya yang terkena pukulan sang gorila kini tertelungkup di tanah. Tak berdaya dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. "Itu bedak mahaaaaalll! Nyarinya impor sampe ke Brazil! Gue udah bela-belain nyari diskonan sampe ke E-bay! Tega banget lo, sumpah!" makinya lagi sambil memukul-mukul tanah. Berharap si gorila menyesali perbuatan kurang ajarnya.

Aphrodite berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya, bertumpu pada lutut dan lengannya, sampai si Gorila datang dan menumpu tangannya di pinggang Aphrodite, menghempaskannya kembali ke tanah.

"Arrghhh!" pekiknya kencang.

Rasa sakit kini menggerayangi tubuhnya yang tidak bertenaga lagi akibat habis digampar sang gorila.

"GROAAAAAA" teriak sang gorila merasa menang karena sudah menjatuhkan sang Pisces.

"Aduh, aduuuh, jangan pukul aku lagii! Aku kan makhluk lemah tidak berdayaaa~" ucapnya dengan nada memelas ala peran protagonis di kebanyakan sinetron kacangan.

Alih-alih memukul, kini si gorila hanya diam dengan tangan masih berada di atas pinggang Aphrodite. Ia kembali menggeram perlahan, tampak kebingungan atas apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah menang. Pemuda itu pun hanya bisa diam membeku dan menahan nafasnya. Takut untuk menggerakkan badannya karena tahu makhluk hitam tersebut bisa saja meremukkan pinggangnya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Apalagi saat ini ia tidak sedang memakai Gold Cloth kebesarannya.

"Well... bisa...singkirkan tangan lo yang jelek itu, nyet?" pinta Aphrodite dengan hati-hati.

Merasa diejek, spesies berbeda jenis itu kembali menekan pinggang sang Pisces.

"OKEY OKEY GUE SALAH NGOMONG!" pekiknya lagi dengan nada panik. "Bisa... singkirkan tanganmu yang jelek.. eh... halus itu, gan...gan...er.. ganteng?"

_/sumpah deh habis ini gue mesti bertobat karena baru kali ini gue mengatakan kebohongan yang seharusnya ga gue omongin./_

"Grrnngg..." sang gorila memiringkan kepalanya. Tampaknya ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Aphrodite. Perlahan tangannya yang besar diangkatnya.

Aphrodite menghela nafasnya sejenak, merasa terselamatkan.

Belum seluruh tangannya diangkat, gorila tersebut kembali memiringkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlainan sambil menggeram pelan. Kini ia diam. Sedikit menunjukkan tangannya dan menyentuh leher Sang Pisces pelan.

"HIIIII~~" teriaknya kaget. Tapi ia belum bisa bergerak karena ternyata tangan si gorila satu lagi masih menetap erat di punggungnya. Terasa aura aneh dan nikmat mengalir dari leher menuju telinganya. Membuat ia lemas dan kehilangan kewaspadaannya.

Sang gorila merasa 'ini hal yang menyenangkan' sambil terus menyentuh leher Aphrodite berkali-kali, dan turun ke punggungnya.

"DAMN! PLIS YAA! ITU! SPOT LEMAH GUE!" jeritnya lagi. "Plis ya nyet.. Itu milik suami eh.. istri gue ntar..." terdengar erangan takluk dari tenggorokan sang Pisces. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut kalau diserang dengan jurus pamungkas berkali-kali, tapi kalo disentuh seperti itu, Saint manapun pasti akan sama seperti manusia kebanyakan. Padahal baru disentuh di leher, tapi mengapa ia merasa begitu lemas? Mana sama gorila pula. Apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temannya nanti kalau mereka melihat ia dikalahkan oleh seekor gorila hanya dengan sentuhan?

_~ Kamu inginkan aku_

_Peluk aku_

_Cium aku~~_

_/Kampret lah… lagunya pas bagian yang ga enak dan gue lagi di posisi yang ga enak!/_

"HUGHUGUHUGUHUHUGUUGU" sang Gorila tertawa terbahak-bahak dan sibuk mengeksplor mainan barunya.

"Eh lo malah ketawa-ketawa lagi?" sela Aphrodite geram.

"GROAAAAAAA!"

"IYA IYA BEB AMPUN LO BEBAS MAU NGAPAIN GUE AMPUN YOOLOH DEWA AMPUNI GUEEE!" Aphrodite yang tadinya marah-marah kini hanya bisa pasrah badannya ditusuk-tusuk gorila gila yang kabur dari kebun binatang.

Sampailah jari jemari besar itu di pinggang Aphrodite yang tidak tertutup oleh sehelai kain pun. Masih terasa efek dingin air yang membasahi kemeja putihnya, ditambah dengan bulir-bulir keringat akibat bertarung dengan spesies tersebut. Jemari itu terus menusuk pinggang Aphrodite pelan sampai ke batas celananya.

_~ Kamu inginkan aku_

_Ingin bercinta denganku~~_

Lagu yang tidak pas dengan keadaan Aphrodite sekarang ini terus menggema keras di kupingnya. Membuat berbagai asumsi dan khayalan berputar di dalam kepalanya.

_/Kenapa yang lagi diatas gue sekarang bukan lo, DM! Kenapa ini bukan tangan kekar lo, Shura! Kenapa bukan jari nakalmu yang bermain di leherku, Milo! Kenapa gue ngerasa ada panas membara dan bukan dirimu yang mendinginkanku, Camus! Kenapa bukan panah cintamu yang berlabuh di hatiku, Aiolos! Mu... gue tau lo lembut banget dan gue yakin lo bisa membahagiakan gueee! Shaka! Plis main sama gue Shak! Jangan meditasi teruus! Gue yakin pengetahuan lo tentang Kamasutra maknyus banget dijamin 100%! Duh Lia, gue kayanya lebih suka dengan permainan lo karena lo liar dan gue suka cowo liar! Tapi kenapa bukan si kembar ganteng Saga n Kanon yang mijet-mijet gue dengan tangannya yang hangat kaya di iklan LA-Lights dengan lagu 'Sway'nya Dean Martin! Oh Om Dohkooo! Pasti dengan umurmu yang beratus-ratus tahun dirimu sudah banyak pengalaman menyenangkan dengan seseorang, paling ga kali ini, kenapa lo ga berbagi pengalaman itu sama gueee! Aldebaraan! ... Oke lo ga usah ngapa-ngapain, Alde! Muka n kekuatan lo persis sama kaya gorilla yang ada di atas gue sekarang!_

_Kenapa? _

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa dari tadi gue malah ngebayangin hal-hal aneh sama para Gold Saint lain yang ga punya otak itu siiih?_

_Gue kenapaaaaa!?/_

"Ahnnnn!" Aphrodite terus mengerang stress. Stressnya tentu karena ternyata yang menjadi teman bermainnya sekarang adalah seekor gorila.

_/Aah.. paling ga kalaupun ga punya otak, mereka semua punya batang.../_

Aphrodite mengambil nafas sejenak, berupaya memenuhi kepalanya dengan hal-hal baik.

_/OMG GUE LUPA KALO GORILA INI JUGA PUNYA BATANG MAMIIIIII! GUE BELUM MAU DIPERKOSA GORILLAAA!/_

Aphrodite makin panik. Kakinya meronta-ronta berusaha mencari bantuan. Sang gorila yang merasa mainannya mulai mengamuk kini mendaratkan tangannya lebih kencang ke pantatnya.

"JANGAN DISITU OMG!" teriaknya makin kencang.

"GROAAAAARR"

"IYA IYA BEB BOLEH DISITU KOK BOLEEEH!" Sang Pisces mengoreksi kata-katanya.

Tidak ingin mainannya kabur, gorila tersebut meremas pantat Aphrodite, membuat pemuda itu kembali memekik ringan. Tubuhnya terasa tegang dari kepala sampai kaki, namun ia berusaha bertahan agar makhluk itu tidak mematahkan tubuhnya.

"Aduuuh siapapun tolong gue yang penting ganteng cukup, titik" ucapnya pasrah.

Aphrodite menutup kedua pahanya erat-erat. Berusaha menahan getaran panas yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya yang membuatnya makin lemas dari waktu ke waktu. Namun di saat pasrah itu, ternyata tidak ada gerakan apapun dari si gorila. Menyadari hal itu, Aphrodite memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang.

Dan si gorila masih terdiam melihat pantat Aphrodite.

"Okeh.. pantat gue seksi.. tapi kan ga perlu lo liatin sampe segitunya, nyet.." Aphrodite menyunggingkan senyum pada ujung bibirnya dan sedikit tawa canggung, tanda ia semakin stress.

Tanpa aba-aba, si gorila berusaha melepaskan celana hotpants sang pemuda. Ia mulai tertarik dengan seutas tali merah yang dari tadi menghiasi pinggul sang Pisces.

"GYAAAAA! WAIT WAIT BENTAR TUNGGUUU!"

Gorila tersebut menarik tali karet yang menyembul dari balik celananya, lalu melepaskannya lagi, meninggalkan bunyi cambukan kecil dan garis memar di pantat bulat mulus tersebut.

"KYAAA!" teriaknya lagi makin histeris.

Belum selesai pemuda itu berteriak, gorila itu sudah sukses membuka celana tersebut dari bagian bawah tubuh itu. Kini konsentrasinya terpusat pada celana yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Merasakan cengkraman sang gorila mengendur, Aphrodite dengan gesit merayap dan melepaskan dirinya menjauhi lawannya bak tentara perang benteng Takeshi.

"Okeh... Terimakasih... Sekarang... Gue ngerasa lebih sejuk..." Aphrodite dengan sukses berguling dan berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Sambil menjaga jarak dengan makhluk yang berusaha memperkosanya, ia berusaha mengencangkan tali celana dalamnya yang kini terekspos dengan bebas untuk dinikmati oleh dua bola mata hitam pekat itu.

Aphrodite menarik napas sejenak. Bulir keringat merayap membasahi pelipisnya. Dadanya serasa terbakar panas karena ditekan terlalu lama, sedangkan bagian bawah tubuhnya kini menikmati pelukan angin dingin yang semilir membelai pelan selangkangannya. Masih tersisa sensasi menggetarkan yang membuat dirinya mabuk kepayang, tapi begitu melihat lawan mainnya, pemuda itu bergidik dan sadar diri bahwa semua yang kini dialaminya lebih mengerikan daripada melawan ribuan pasukan berkuda.

"Fine! Ambil aja tu celana gue!" makinya pada sang gorila. "Lo tega amat sih ngebiarin gue cuma pake celana dalem gini di tengah-tengah taman? Kalo temen-temen gue pada dateng emangnya lo mau tanggung jawab?" lanjutnya sambil menutup erat kemaluannya dengan kedua tangannya, walau tau, pantat mulusnya masih terlihat dengan bebas.

Tanpa pikir panjang, makhluk itu kembali berjalan mendekati Aphrodite.

"Ngga! Ngga usah! Lo ga usah tanggung jawab! Gue tadi cuma bercanda!" Aphrodite panik, masih menutupi kemaluannya dengan kedua tangannya, mundur teratur. "Kan gue udah ngasih celana gue! Masa lo juga mau isinya sih!?"

Sang Gorila berhenti berjalan dan menggeram pelan. Kemudian dia melempar celana Sang Pisces ke samping, tertelan oleh merahnya mawar beracun yang menghiasi tanah. Perlahan tangannya diangkat, menunjuk ke arah Aphrodite.

Terlintas perasaan tidak nyaman di diri Gold Saint itu. "Lo mau celana dalem gue?" tanyanya pelan-pelan. Sepertinya gorila ini punya kesenangan tersendiri terhadap bentuk dan warna celana dalam Aphrodite

"Huguguguuguguhuhugguu~~" ucapnya sembarangan sambil menyengir lebar, lalu tangannya dijulurkan lagi dengan telapak tangan di atas, seperti meminta sesuatu.

_/Gila! Mesum banget ni Gorila! DM aja ga pernah minta celana dalem gue! Bahkan tadi pas belanja dia sibuk sendiri nyari celana dalem merk Armani kesukaannya!/ _

"Eeehh~~ Ga bisaaa! Ini G-String keluaran baru dari Versace! Baru gue beli tadii! Enak aja mau minta-minta!" Aphrodite makin keringetan dibuatnya.

Memang kini Aphrodite masih memakai kemeja putih dengan ujung diikat pada ulu hati yang mempertontonkan pusar dan pinggangnya, namun bagian bawahnya hanya memakai G-string berwarna merah darah yang baru saja dibelinya oleh DM pagi tadi. Sebagai seorang yang sangat perduli pada penampilannya, bagi Aphodite G-String adalah satu-satunya celana dalam yang bisa mengeksplor keseksian dan _inner beauty_-nya, membuat ia percaya diri di segala suasana, baik dalam dunia damai maupun saat bertarung dengan musuhnya. Dan G-String yang ia pakai saat ini merupakan produk yang sudah lama diincarnya sampai rela _waiting list_ melalui internet.

G-String merah darah dengan dua buah garis emas vertikal padat menghiasi harta karun kebanggaannya yang berbentuk sempurna, dijamin akan membuat lelaki lain sirik karenanya. Pada kedua ujungnya meregang 2 utas tali berwarna merah pula yang tertambat menjadi satu dan mendekap erat belahan pantatnya yang indah tepat di tengah. Tidak lupa untaian emas logo Versace dibubuhi pada bagian atas kanan, memancarkan cahaya berkelip-kelip yang membuat mata siapapun tidak akan lepas dari titik tersebut.

Dan dikarenakan kejadian sebelumnya, membuat bagian tersebut agak lebih besar dari hari-hari biasanya.

Sementara lagu 'Mari Bercinta' masih terus mengalun untuk yang kesekian kalinya menemani permainan kejar-kejaran dua spesies itu, terdengar perdebatan alot dari mulut keduanya.

"Groaaaaaaa!" ancam sang gorila.

"Enggaaaak!" tolak sang Pisces.

"GROAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak si gorila makin keras. Tangannya tetap terjulur meminta celana dalam itu.

"ENGGAAAAAKK!" Aphrodite balik berteriak tidak mau kalah.

Merasa keinginannya tidak terpenuhi, gorila itu akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Aphrodite. Aphrodite merasa menang karena ia berhasil melindungi celana dalamnya. Tapi begitu tahu tujuan si gorilla, ia kembali panik dan lari mendekati makhluk itu.

"WAIT WAIT JANGAN MASUK SITUU!" teriaknya histeris sambil berlari secepat kilat ke depan si gorila. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi walau kini ia lari-lari hanya menggunakan celana dalam.

Gorila itu menuju kuil Pisces. Sepertinya ia punya otak yang cukup pintar kalau ternyata masih banyak koleksi G-String Aphrodite di dalam sana, plus dengan koleksi kosmetik dan parfum-parfumnya, yang tentu saja lebih berharga daripada selembar G-String barunya.

"OKE OKE BUAT LO INI AJA YANG GUE PAKE! JANGAN YANG LAIN OKEH?" Aphrodite merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan sang gorila. Terasa senyum licik penuh kemenangan di bibir gorila itu, dan kembali menjulurkan tangannya meminta hasil waiting list merk Versace tersebut.

"...Harus gue buka disini?" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berharap makhluk di depannya mengatakan tidak dan langsung pergi tanpa membawa apa-apa. Tapi ternyata kejadian itu tidak terjadi.

_/Demi Zeus.. gue harus buka celana dalem gue di depan gorilla? Di tengah-tengah taman?/_

Aphrodite kebingungan setengah mati, sementara lawan mainnya mulai tidak sabar menunggu.

"Lo diem disitu.. Jangan gerak, jangan maju, jangan mundur, oke?" ucapnya lagi pelan dengan suara bergetar. Kedua tangannya kini bersiap memegang tali di pinggulnya.

Ada rasa canggung dan getir yang merayap di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangannya keringat dingin dan tubuhnya terasa panas, padahal matahari sudah bersembunyi di balik awan sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Darahnya berdesir kuat, menciptakan denyut-denyut nadi yang bergumul pada satu titik di antara selangkangannya. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Aphrodite harus membuka celana dalamnya di ruangan terbuka, apalagi ditambah sepasang bola mata yang dari tadi tidak bergerak menatapnya, membuat pemuda itu gelisah dan merasa bergairah. Padahal itu gorila... oke.

Aphrodite menatap lekat wajah jelek sang gorila. Masih ada rasa enggan untuk melepas celana dalam terbarunya. Wajar saja karena butuh perjuangan keras berbulan-bulan untuk mendapatkannya. Kehilangan G-String barunya lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan harus membukanya di tengah-tengah taman.

_~Mari semua dansa denganku_

_Dekap aku dan hanyutkan ku~~_

Reffren lagu pop dangdut itu terus menggelora mengikuti gerakan jari Aphrodite menurunkan celananya sedikit demi sedikit.

_~Dengan irama yang menggoda_

_Ku lepaskan hasrat dirimu~~_

"Ih ini lagu ganggu amat! Besok-besok ga akan gue pasang lagi!" ucapnya sewot, sibuk mengomentari lagu yang sepanjang hari ini menemaninya. Sementara sang gorila mulai gerah dan kembali menggeram supaya Aphrodite cepat memberikan harta kesayangannya, atau tidak, dia akan meluncur masuk menyerbu kuil Pisces.

"Iye iye ini gue buka, tapi lo liat sana dulu, gue malu!" perintahnya pada sang gorila sambil menunjuk arah tangga turun. Tapi karena gorila itu tidak mengerti bahasa manusia, tentu saja dia sama sekali tidak menolehkan wajahnya.

"Ih!" geramnya kesal, melotot pada makhluk tersebut. "Daripada gue cape-cape nyuruh lo balik badan, mending gue yang balik badan deh!" Aphrodite mendengus. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memperlihatkan pantat mulusnya pada sang gorila dibandingkan harus memperlihatkan harta karunnya. Dengan tidak bertatapan dengan mata makhluk itu, paling tidak ketegangannya berkurang.

Perlahan ia membuka G-String baru kesayangannya, meninggalkan juniornya yang tegang kedinginan sementara karena kehilangan sarangnya.

_/uuhh...gue kok jadi deg-degan ya..? padahal waktu lawan Seiya dkk tegangnya gak kayak gini deh../_

Ia hampir mau menoleh ke belakang sebelum tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda hangat meremas pantatnya kembali.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!"

Telak sudah suara renyah Aphrodite terdengar sampai ujung kuil Aries, alun-alun kota Athens, dasar laut Poseidon, planet Mars serta kediaman maha dewa Zeus. Bahkan sang Apollo pun sampai sakit kepala dan tidak mau lagi menyinari bumi dengan mataharinya hari itu.

Ternyata gorila mesum tadi kembali meremas pantat Aphrodite karena tidak sabar dan terlalu lelah menunggu. Sontak pemuda cantik itu langsung jongkok dan memeluk tubuhnnya rapat-rapat. Terlihat bayangan besar si Gorila mendekatinya, dan kembali menjulurkan tangan hitamnya yang besar dari arah samping.

"Ya ampun demi Dewi gue yang bobrok itu, gue salah apaaaa!" ucapnya histeris. Tangannya masih mendekap erat kedua lutut dan betisnya yang terkena terpaan angin dingin, dengan jarinya yang menggenggam celana dalam yang baru saja dilepaskannya.

"Huguhuhuguugggugugu.. kiiiiiiikkk!" ancam sang gorila sambil memamerkan gigi-gigi tajamnya ke arah Aphrodite.

"Nih ambil aja! Kali ini lo menang. Tapi buat selanjutnya liat aja, gue kupas semua bulu lo sampe telanjang juga!" Aphrodite melemparkan celana dalam G-String-nya ke muka sang gorila, yang tentu saja disambut baik dengan wajah cerahnya yang menyengir lebar dan merendahkan. Tanda ia tidak takut pada ancaman sang Pisces.

Tanda perlawanan berarti, makhluk hitam itu berbalik dan menghilang dari hadapan Aphrodite dengan kemenangan mutlak. Satu hari yang indah bagi Aphrodite dimana panas matahari menyengat kulitnya, Athena marah-marah dan ia harus mengganti peralatan kebersihannya, ada Gorila mesum mampir ke kuilnya, taman bunganya rusak, celana G-String terbarunya diambil, sampai ia harus telanjang di depan sang Gorila. Membuat sang pemuda terdiam menganga dengan banyak pikiran penuh di kepalanya, sementara badanya masih terasa terdesak oleh sensasi luar biasa bagai tersengat listrik yang menggerayangi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Matanya terpejam menahan getaran itu. Masih ada rasa takut dan bingung atas apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tahu ia harus berbuat sesuatu.

"Aduuuuuhhh, gimana iniiii, gue telanjang bulet, di luar ruangan lagi, tapi gue mesti.. hnngh..." ucapannya terhenti, berharap semua yang terjadi benar-benar berakhir.

_~Kamu inginkan aku_

_Peluk aku_

_Cium aku_

_Kamu inginkan aku_

_Ingin bercinta denganku~~_

Mendengar lagu itu masih mengalun, Aphrodite pun dengan cepat bangkit, berlari tertatih ke arah selasar dan mengambil handphone Android warna pink dengan butiran intan di sekelilingnya. Tidak lupa menendang CD Player yang mengalunkan lagu tersebut sampai akhirnya kuil Pisces dan sekitarnya menjadi sunyi senyap. Sudah cukup lagu itu mencuci otaknya dari pagi, pikirnya.

Tut tut tut tut tut...

Jari jemari Aphrodite dengan cepat memencet nomor telepon untuk menghubungi salah satu teman baiknya.

"Apa lagi ini? Ga cukup lo teriak-teriak dari tadi? Suara lo kedengeran sampe kuil gue tau!" jawab suara di balik telepon itu gerah.

"DM, hah...hah... temenin gue sekali lagi ke Athens Road, plis...! Gue... hnngh.. butuh celana dalem!" ucapnya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Hah?" tanya DM yang ternyata pemilik suara tersebut kaget. "Tadi kan kita habis beli celana dalem.. Emang yang tadi lo beli dikemanain? Dimakan?"

"Enak aja! Lo kira gue maniak, apa?" Udah temenin aja, ntar keburu sore! Setengah jam lagi gue ke tempat lo! Sekarang gue lagi sibuk!" katanya cepat. Masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya..

"...Lo sibuk ngapain emangnya?" tanya DM dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Ga usah tanya, men.. pokoknya hnngh... gue... sibuk..." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"...Mau gue bantuin?" tanya suara itu dengan nada polos.

"GILA LO! GUE BUKAN HOMO YAH! POKOKNYA SETENGAH JAM LAGI, TITIK!"

Aphrodite membanting teleponnya ke arah taman mawar kesayangannya dan tenggelam kembali dalam kesibukannya.

Tut tut tut tut tut...

DM hanya terdiam membisu saat teman baiknya menutup telepon secara sepihak.

"...gue salah ngomong apa...?"

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
